


Fangs

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have guessed pretending to be a Vampire could be so much fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cottle MOL, prompt: vampires.

It was the shoes that gave it away. Her heels were lying haphazardly on the floor but it wasn’t until he looked closely into the dimness of his rack that he noticed her curled form. She stretched, padding across the room in her stockinged feet and smiled as she approached him. “Rough day?”

“Just a couple of idiot pilots. No worse than the Quorum.”

She smirked. “That bad?”

He harrumphed and kissed her, pulling her closer to him and using her giggling to probe her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue caressed his and her arms moved around his back, gripping and bunching his uniform.

Their tongues battled for dominance, the fight reflected in their wandering hands, before she pulled her mouth from his and began working her way down his jaw line, placing featherlight kisses on his skin and feeling his body relax against her.

He should have known better. She reached his neck, placing a kiss and sucking on his skin before biting down then licking the bite, soothing the hurt. A trail of saliva was left behind as he pulled away from her. “Damnit woman, you’re turning into a vampire!”

She sniggered, “Don’t worry Jack, I won’t leave a mark.” Her smile widened. “Wouldn’t want your staff to know you’re just like the rest of them.”

“And what exactly would that be?”

“About to get laid.” She grabbed his uniform and pulled him towards her, sealing his lips against hers and falling backwards into his narrow rack.

***

It was finally the end of his shift and it was as he locked the hatch behind him that he grabbed him, placing a kiss on his lips before moving down his neck, tongue lapping at his skin as she went, biting down again. It took him a second to realise the bite was different.

“What in Gods name woman?!” He pushed her away and she smirked, revealing two plastic fangs in her mouth.

“Well you did say I was turning into a vampire didn’t you Jack.” She stepped back into his space, mere inches from him. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him again. He early responded, especially when she ground her hips against his and pushed her upper body further against his chest. His hands moved to her ass, gently squeezing as her tongue pushed past his lips and began teasing his.

His hands on her ass pulled her tightly against him, his burgeoning erection making itself known. She moaned and he slipped his tongue past hers, exploring again her mouth. Jack pulled away though after a moment and a flicker of confusion raced across her face before she realised what caused his reaction.

“They’re only plastic.”

“I don’t care, they’re damned unnatural!”

“Jack they’re only a joke.” He grumbled. “Anyone would think you didn’t have a sense of humour”

He started to respond but he saw the beginnings of her smirk and thought the better of it. Instead he kissed her again, tongue tracing the fangs but again he pulled away. “It’s not happening. Take them out.”

She pouted and lowered her head to kiss his neck, lightly scraping with the fangs.

He shivered but his resolve remained. “Take them out.”

She smiled playfully, fangs in full view. “Make me.” She stood smiling as he looked at her, giving no indication of his next move.

She gave a startled shriek when he turned her around and pulled her back against him, her back pressing against his chest.

“Don’t worry I will.” One hand settled against her waist, holding her still while the other moved quickly up towards to her mouth but she anticipated the movement and clamped her mouth shut, his fingers unable to slip past her lips. He harrumphed again before trying another tactic.

Fingers stroked her jaw, the hand around her waist moving downwards, brushing over her sex though the fabric of her skirt, downward still to the hem, fingers curling. The skirt bunched and his hand moved upwards again, the fabric moving with it, until it was high enough that his hand could slip under, stroking her thigh as he continued upwards, wrist forcing the skirt up this time. Finally the skirt gathered around her hips and he stroked her through her panties, her eyes shut in determination as she knew his next move.

It was exactly as she expected. His fingers slipped under the fabric of her panties, pushing them far enough down to cup her. His middle finger moved, slipping between her folds, gently as to not hurt, before circling her entrance. She squirmed in his grasp but still her mouth clamped shut.

“Stubborn as usual,” he breathed against her ear and she squirmed again. His finger slipped into the beginnings of the dampness gathering at her entrance, his hand moving so that his index finger hovered over her clit. He gave the lightest of presses against it, hearing her breath heavily through her nose, still determined not to give in. His finger slipped further inside her, pressed heavier on her clit, both rotating slightly, continuing until she relaxed in his arms, continuing still until she gave a slight gasp.

It was all he needed. He may have been an old military doctor but he still managed to move fast enough to shift his fingers on her jaw to her mouth, a finger making it inside before she realised her lapse.

She bit down hard on the offending finger though and in response the pressure on her clit increased. “Behave.”

She sucked lightly on his finger and he didn’t need to see her face to know the smirk was there. He pulled his hand away from her now damp curls and she squirmed again, trying to regain contact with his hand but all she achieved was the rubbing of her ass against his now harder erection.

She moved her hips forward; his hand moved forward; she tried moving sideways, backwards, forwards again but he managed to evade her, maintaining the same distance between his hand and where she wanted it throughout the manoeuvring. 

She moaned around his finger. “Laura,” he bit on her earlobe, “you know you want to.”

They continued the charade for another minute or so before he replaced a finger in her entrance. She groaned at the contact, grinding against his finger, only for him to remove it again. “I can keep this up all night if you want.”

Her reply was cut off by his finger still trapped between her teeth. She gave one last squirm against him before relaxing her jaw, giving him what he wanted. Another finger joined the one in her mouth and shortly the teeth were pulled out, thrown on his table.

He turned her around again, hands falling to his sides before he stepped forwards, forcing her backwards to bang into the table. He kissed her again, relishing in the smooth line of her teeth, hands on her ass again, lifting her up to perch on the table.

Her skirt was still at her hips, her panties still pulled down at the front and his hand resumed its former contact on her clit, slipping in her entrance, the movement easier as her arousal increased. He resumed his movements, the other hand slipping around her back to support her as she leaned back, trying to increase the pressure.

He chuckled into the kiss. “Impatient aren’t we?” He shifted his hand though, two fingers now slipping inside her, palm still cupping her and thumb causing the delightful pressure elsewhere. He began moving in and out of her, the movement translating all along his hand and along her sex and her mouth pulled away from his, his name slipping out, the vowel dragged out as her pleasure built.

His mouth found hers again; hand increasing in speed until he found the tempo that caused her muted moans to change in pitch. Her hands gripped the edge of the table and she tightened around his fingers, thighs squeezing his sides, teeth biting down on his lip as she came. He kept going, dragging her orgasm out, the aftershocks gradually subsiding and she leaned against him as she slowly recovered. “Hmm. I should tease you more often.” She smiled and pull and his hand away from her sex up to her mouth, sucking on his digits, teeth scraping lightly as she cleaned her juices off him.

He shivered and she smirked around a finger, pushing him away enough to stand off the table. “So you like my teeth?”

He recognised the glint of wickedness in her eyes and wisely never said a word.

She dropped his hand and moved her hand to the front of his trousers, brushing over the now straining fabric. “I see you do.” Her hands nimbly undid his belt, zip following and she pushed the fabric down. Her hands then slipped into the waistband of his boxers, carefully pushing them down over his erection. A coy glance was the only warning he got as her fingers curled around him, gently squeezing before letting him go. She laughed at his closed eyes, silently dropping to her knees.

His eyes popped open when he felt her mouth enclose his erection, her hands stroking his bare thighs, pushing his pants and boxers further down to give her better access. She moved one hand around his ass, cupping a buttock, the other staying around the front and fondling a testicle.

His hands weaved through her hair, his eyes closing again as she lightly sucked on his cock, her name groaned as she pulled him out of her mouth. A smile graced her faced before her tongue darted out, licking the underside as her hand switched the testicle she was fondling.

Her tongue teased him for a moment, his fingers gripping her hair, trying not to hurt and she retook him in her mouth, teeth scraping ever so lightly along his cock as she did so. His hips bucked involuntarily and she hummed around him, the vibrations further pushing him towards the edge. She continued to squeeze his buttock but her other hand moved from his testicle to just behind it, stroking the skin and adjusting her grip on him as he jerked forward. He groaned her name again and she increased the pressure of her fingers on his skin, of her tongue on his cock and it was mere moments before he gave one final movement and came in her mouth.

She gave another few sucks, swallowing his come and cleaning his cock, before she pulled away. He helped her to his feet, kissing her and tasting himself on her tongue.

He grunted. “You’ll be the death of me, you know that.”

She giggled. “But what a way to go.”

He smirked in agreement and then there was silence, both of them simply leaning against the other, relaxing in the afterglow of their orgasms.

It was her who broke the mood. “I need to leave in just over an hour.” He frowned and gave her a gentle nudge towards the rack, her chuckle turning into a contented sigh as he straightened her skirt and pulled the zipper down.

She turned to face him, kissing him sweetly. “Such a gentleman,” she murmured as he pulled her skirt down, grasping her panties and dropping them to the floor at the same time. She stepped out of them, moving to the side as he sat down on the edge of the rack, unlacing his boots and removing his lower clothing as well.

She stood in front of him, unbuttoning her blouse and his hands pushed it to the floor. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her cleavage as his hands snaked around her back to unfasten her bra. That done, her hands moved to the hems of his tanks and pulled upwards, his arms rising as she took them up and off over his head.

She nudged his knees apart with one of her own and knelt on the newly created space between his knees, both of them doing an awkward shuffle that caused laughter to ring out until they had enough space to lie down, him on his back, her curled against his side.

He reached out to turn off the light when his gaze caught on the set of fangs still lounging on his desk. “Where the hell did you manage to get them?”

She laughed. “I’m not telling,” and there was silence as he finally turned the light out.

“At least tell me,”

“Yes Jack, I sterilised them before I used them.” He grumbled in reply. “Go to sleep Jack.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The only sound after that was his groan as she elbowed him in the ribs for his sarcasm.


End file.
